101 Series: Logan 101
by Trim59
Summary: A death causes Logan to go through a drastic change, leading his friends to think his newfound kindness and personality is some sort of trick. An old flame and friend is back for the new school year, DANA. What will Logan do? R&R DL
1. Ready to Go Back

Logan 101

Ready to Go Back

Insanely bored, Logan walked over to his computer desk, opening the bottom drawer and digging through the mess of papers and random objects. After a few seconds, Logan pulled out an old, worn notebook that looked to be a few years old. Looking over at the clock, reading 11:02, and looking out the window into nothing but darkness, Logan let out a sign as he made his way over to his bed.

Carelessly, Logan threw the notebook down on his bed, going back to his computer desk to grab a pencil. Next, Logan flopped himself down on his bed, flipping open the notebook through page after page of scribbled writing. Finally, Logan reached an empty page, pausing for a second before touching the pencil to the notebook.

_Dear Diary_

Frustrated, Logan ripped the page out of the book, crinkling it up into a small ball and throwing it into the garbage can from across his room. Again, Logan started writing.

_Journal,_

_I haven't written for a while, where to begin? School starts after next week. I can't wait to go back. I'm so bored here; I never thought I would say I can't wait until school starts. I miss all my friends, I wonder if they miss me. No, I doubt it. They probably glad they don't have to deal with me, at least the girls are, they think I am the biggest jerk. They think I'm a jerk, but they would do the same thing if they were me. They only think I want one thing from girls, _

_which isn't true. But all they want from me is one thing, money. That's why I never got in a real relationship, well, besides Quinn, but that's over now anyways. That's why biggest hope, a serious, meaningful relationship, is also my biggest fear. The money; it's a blessing but it's also a curse. Logan Reese, my grandfather and the person I got my name from, was the first Reese to become a millionaire. He married a woman, Margaret Theresa. Long story short, she cheated on him a few years into the marriage after my father was born, running off with my father and half of his money and never looking back. My dad and gramps didn't even have a real relationship until he turned 16, emancipated himself, and pursued a relationship with my grandpa that his mother would never let him have. My dad fell in love when he was in his early twenties with a woman named Nancy McKim. Some would call her my mother, I don't. It became apparent after they married the only thing she was after was my father's money. She got divorced and took half of his money. My father would have fought with every resource he had for custody of me, after what him and gramps went through, but didn't have too. She didn't even want me, or my father, she just got what she wanted, money, and left us both behind. That's why Quinn and I were doomed from the beginning, regardless of our differences. I wouldn't let her in or let my guard down. Being a conceited jerk does a good job of pushing people away from me so I don't get burnt like my dad and grandpa. That's also why I let my "Zoey" escape to a different country, and didn't go after her like Chase, even though it would have only cost about a fifth of my monthly allowance for two plane tickets, a roundtrip for me and a one way for her._

Logan flinched as the phone ringing in the other room started him. Slightly aggravated, Logan looked over at the clock, reading 11:27, and shook his head as scoffed. One of his father's business partners calling late again. Once he heard his dad answer it, hearing a muffled voice coming from the living room, Logan returned to writing.

_I wonder sometimes if Dana even remembers my name. All I know is I will always remember her, and it will always be my reminder that I ruin everything good in my life. That's why Chase and Zoey are together, along with Michael and Lola, and I'm sitting here alone again. Sometimes, I wish_

Logan was startled as his dad opened his door, the phone still in his hand even though the person who called was not. The look on Malcolm Reese's face was a mix of fear, sadness, and anxiety, and it sent a sinking feeling into Logan's stomach as he wondered what was wrong, his mind immediately thinking of horrible things.

"What's up, Dad?"

"It was the hospital; your grandfather just had a heart attack."

**A/N: First chapter, a lead up to what happens to Logan that changes him forever. Let me know what you think, review please. Hopefully, I will have another few chapters up in a week.**


	2. Looking in a Mirror through Time

I own nothing having to do with Zoey 101

Logan 101

Looking in a Mirror through Time

Logan managed a false smile, as his grandfather, plugged into countless machines that were helping him stay alive, smiled back. Logan nodded his head in agreement as his father made his way out of the room, giving Logan and his grandfather a moment alone. Logan had to strain his hearing to listen to his grandfather's raspy voice from his weak condition.

"Logan, how's my grandson doing?"

"Good gramps…good…I'm worried about you."

Logan's grandfather patted lightly on the hospital bed with his hand. Logan complied; scooting up a few feet from where he sat on the corner of the bed so he was close to his grandfather.

"…And I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"I talked to your dad a few days back, he says you're pretty unhappy and you can't wait to go back to school."

"Yeah,"

"Ah, you probably miss that nice girl I've heard about."

Logan shook his head.

"Actually, we broke up gramps."

Logan's grandfather shook his head, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Why?"

"I…don't know, it just didn't work out…we're still friends, but that's it."

"Ah, Logan, I'm really worried about you now, it's like I'm looking in a mirror through time when I see you."

"What do you mean gramps?"

"You have so many qualities of your father and me, good and bad. Your confident, strong, and know what you want. But the way you are with girls… you remind me of myself way too much."

Logan lowered his head, a frown forming on his lips.

"Yeah,"

"Look around you Logan, look at me. I'm an old man and I'm all alone, no one to share my days with. You don't want to be like me Logan."

Logan didn't reply as he stared at his grandfather with a sad look.

"It's probably your dad's fault, and mine for it being his. You see him with a different woman every few weeks or month, just like I was when I was a little younger, and you are doing the same."

"Your both to blame actually," A slight look of shock formed on Logan's grandfather's face at his grandson's bluntness. "But not for the reason you think. I know what happened to Dad and you, all women want is money. They don't care about us; I don't want to go through what both of you did."

Logan's grandfather shot his hand out, placing it on Logan's leg to grab his attention. His voice grew raspier as he passed on important knowledge to his grandson, the machines he was hooked up to starting to beep at a quicker pace.

"Logan, Logan, Logan…you can't think like that. I was the same way and now that I'm all alone, almost at the end of my days, I realize you can't be like that. If I got another chance at my younger days, I wouldn't change a thing, about your grandmother at least. I loved her, regardless of her feelings towards me. I know your father would say the same thing about your mother."

Logan's grandfather stopped talking; starting to take rapid, shallow breaths, as he tried to regain his breath.

"If you live like that, like your father and me, you'll only have regrets. One of the only things I'm happy about in my life, besides your father and you, is your grandmother. If you live like us, you might let someone special slip by, and you'll live your whole life wondering "what if"."

Logan's heart sunk deep into his stomach at his grandfather's words. Logan's grandfather continued to talk, straining more and more with each word, both of them lost in the conversation and not hearing the beeps that began to go off from the machine the elder of the two was hooked up to.

"Not all women and people in the world are bad, or just want your money. In fact, most people are good. You can't let things… pass you by in life because you are afraid of what happened to your father and me happening…to you. It's better…to have loved and lost…than…to never have loved at all."

Logan's grandfather stopped talking, trying to regain his breath unsuccessfully as a single tear fell down Logan's face, followed by another, then another. Immediately, a nurse rushed into the room, alerted by the beeping and alarms that were going off the hospital's machines. Logan got up, at the urging of the nurse, as he noticed for the first time how pale and sickly his grandfather appeared, struggling for each breath as he stared at him.

"Oh my god, he's going into arrest."

The remaining hours of the night were a blur for Logan. First, he got rushed out of the hospital room by the hospital staff as nurses and doctors from all over the hospital poured into his grandfather's room. Next, hours slipped by slowly, as Logan and his father nervously waited for news.

It wasn't until after 8 in the morning that Logan and his father left, neither exchanging words as they slowly got into Logan's fathers limousine, Logan's father ordering the chauffeur to take them "home". Logan felt like his heart had suffered a stab wound, each breath hurting him as they made the long, silent ride back from the hospital, without his grandfather, his last words to his grandson echoing over and over again in his head.

**A/N: Aww, poor Logan. Logan's grandfather got through to him, how will he respond to what he said? What about Quinn? What about Dana? Don't worry, I'll get another chapter up in a few days, and Dana will reappear, I promise; I wouldn't be that mean to Logan. Review and let me know what you think about it so far, and if I should continue writing it. Thanks, Trim59.**


	3. The Longest Weekend Ever

I don't own Zoey 101

Logan 101

The Longest Weekend Ever

The week after Logan's grandfather's death went by in a blur, Logan trying not to focus in on anything as his father and he went to showings and the funeral. The only thing that kept him going was he would be back at PCA, away from all of this, the following Monday. This thought managed to get Logan through the week. Now, it was now Friday afternoon as Logan sat down in his computer chair in his oversized room, logging onto AIM.

Logan saw Lola was on and sent her a message as he turned down his volume so the annoying sound the computer made each time you got a new message wouldn't cause him to go deaf.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Hey…

Actressgurl10: Hey…

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Sup? I am so ready to go back to school…wat about u?

Actressgurl10: Kind of…xcept I don't want to see the biggest jerk in the world again, YOU!

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: (

Actressgurl10: jp…I miss everybody from school…even you…

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Yeah me 2

Logan began typing another message to Lola until another text box popped up that was from Michael. Logan minimized Lola's text box, deciding he would talk to her later.

BBallA23: Logan!

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Sup Michael?

BBallA23: nm man I just heard today Quinn tested out from Zoey. You know right?

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Yeah

BBallA23: Where's she going to college, you know? She goin 2 dat science school that offered her and Paige a scholarship last year?

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS**: Yeah, I forget the name but they offered her again and she accepted.

BBallA23: Wow…it's going to be different with Quinn gone man

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Yeah, but we will b fine. We've gone through friends leaving our group before. She'll visit to I'm sure

BBallA23: yeah

Less than a second later, Logan received another message from Michael.

BBallA23: YOU JUST REMINDED ME. GUESS WHAT ELSE ZOEY TOLD ME!

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **What?

BBallA23: Guess…

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Tell me

BBallA23: Just guess…

Logan started to get irritated at Michael, now much more interested in what Michael was keeping from him.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Just tell me!

BBallA23: K…guess who's coming back to PCA.

Immediately, Logan became glued to the screen. He slid his chair up as far as his computer desk would allow, his knees slamming off of it as he nervously typed back to Michael.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Who?

BBallA23: Dana

**LOGAN 101**

Logan sat at his computer desk for hours, thinking. Michael and Lola both got off, Zoey got on for a minute, said, "Hello," and Logan and she had a small, meaningless conversation. Then, Zoey got off. Logan continued to stare at his computer, leaning back in his chair with a frustrated sigh, as he spent more time on AIM, even though he was idle, than he since freshman year, when AIM was the "cool" thing.

Logan continued flipping through his contact list of his cell phone, over and over again, hoping that Dana's name would somehow magically appear. Aggravated, Logan chucked his cell phone across the room. He hated himself; how could he allow the girl he cared for the most in the world to leave for a different country, and not even get her new phone number.

Giving up, Logan let his head rest in his folded up arms on his computer desk. The annoying sound that AIM made snapped him out of deep thought, as he looked up at his computer and his heart skipped a beat. At the bottom of the screen it read, "UnoUwantTHISxOxO has logged on."

Logan couldn't believe it, it was Dana's screen name that he used to talk to her on from freshman year. He hadn't been on forever, could she really still be using the same screen name, he thought to himself. Then again, he never changed his. With shaking hands, Logan clicked on her name, typing a short message.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Dana?

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: Logan

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS:** I hear your coming back to PCA…is that true?

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: maybe it is…maybe it isn't

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **What do you mean?

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: I just think its funny Logan that you find out I'm coming back and now you decide to talk to me.

Logan stared at the computer with a mix of sadness and anger on his face at Dana's comment.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **It's not like that…this is the first time I've been on forever and you got a new cell phone. I tried to stay in touch with you

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **I called you

Logan held his breath as he anxiously awaited Dana's reply, which seemed to take forever.

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: really? ) when?

Logan felt horrible that the first time he talked to Dana in what seemed like forever he was going to lie to her, but he had to.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Like a week after you left, but your number was already disconnected

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: Aww that's so sweet Logan

Logan smiled to himself, thinking he had won.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **I try

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: but I didn't get my cell phone number changed until halfway through my first semester in England.

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: Don't lie to me Logan

Logan couldn't believe it, she had set him up. He had forgotten how tricky she could be, Logan thought it was one of her best characteristics; she wasn't dumb like most really attractive high school girls.

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **I'm sorry, I really am…I wanted to keep in touch…

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: but you didn't

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **I'm sorry…

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: w/e Logan, I have to go

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS:** k…I missed you so much…I'm really glad you are coming back

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: sure you are

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **I no u don't believe me but I do…there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you

UnoUwantTHISxOxO: w/e

**ThEmAnOfyOuRdReAmS: **Bye Dana

Logan typed, "I'll see you Monday at PCA," but the moment before he sent it she logged. Logan leaned back in his chair once again. He knew Dana was not one to forgive easily, and that making her forgive him was going to be tough, but regardless a huge smile fell onto his face as he felt happiness he hadn't felt since the day Dana left. He just had to make it through one weekend before he would see her beautiful face again. Logan had a feeling this was going to be the longest weekend ever.

**A/N: So there you go, it's official, Dana is coming back to PCA. Also, Quinn, being the super genius that she is, is going to college, so there goes a fight for who gets Logan (I know some of you were hoping for that, haha). Next chapter, the new school year begins. What will happen with Logan and Dana? Read and Review please, let me know what you think. Trim59**


	4. Jerk

Logan 101

Jerk

Zoey smiled as she leaned her head against Chase's chest, feeling the warm touch of his arm wrapped around her waist, as Zoey, Dana, Lola, and Chase all sat in Zoey's living watching TV, killing a few hours before Zoey's parents were going to drive all of them to PCA, and chatting about all the good memories they had from years past at PCA. Either Lola or Dana would get involved in the conversation when Chase or Zoey brought up a memory, the other listening and laughing and smiling with the group, as Lola and Dana never actually went to PCA at the same time.

Lola brought up the time that they Zoey did all sorts of pranks to Logan when he was in anger management, Zoey noticing that the mere mention of Logan's name caused Dana's facial expression to change and for her to drift off into thought. Lola noticed it too, not thinking much of it, as she finished up her story.

Chase grabbed Zoey's attention by tightening his grip on her waist.

"I almost forgot, your dad wants me to go check out the new motorcycle he got. He's in the garage, right?"

Zoey smiled at Chase, nodding, as she quit leaning on him and sat up straight on the couch.

"Yeah, he should be."

Both Chase and Zoey leaned in at the same time, giving each other a peck on the lips that lasted about a second.

"I guess I'll give you three some girl talk time."

Lola waved bye to Chase as he walked out of the living room, immediately turning to Zoey.

"So, how was your summer in Hawaii with Chase?"

Zoey blushed at this, a wide smile forming across her face.

"It was great. I didn't think it was possible…but we got even closer with all the time we spent together."

Zoey and Lola both looked over to Dana, who was on the other couch, who hadn't said anything in a while. Dana wasn't even aware that Zoey and Lola were staring at her, still lost in thoughts about Logan. Zoey got Dana's attention with a small wave of her hand.

"Hello, earth to Dana."

Dana looked over at Zoey, wiping her facial expression clean from all the different emotions that were starting to show, and looked at Zoey with a pensive stare.

"Sorry…"

Lola tilted her head to the side, wondering what Dana was thinking about.

"Dana, what's up?"

Dana shook her head.

"Nothing…"

Zoey looked at Dana with a stern look, knowing that Dana would always try to avoid talking about it when something important was on her mind.

"Dana…"

"Nothing…really…"

Zoey shook her head, repeating her statement.

"Dana…"

Dana snapped back, raising her voice a few octaves as she showed the sassy side everyone knew her for.

"Alright, fine!"

Dana let her voice return to a normal level before speaking.

"…Logan…"

Zoey and Lola both leaned up in their seat. Zoey, with a extremely curious look on her face, asked her friend a question.

"What about him Dana…"

Dana had a dirty look on her face, as if she didn't really want to talk about it, as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"He sent me a message online yesterday…saying that he really missed me and all this…nice stuff."

Both Lola and Zoey raised their eyebrows, Zoey asking another question.

"Well…do you miss him?"

Dana stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. She let out a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…but…he's such a jerk! He decides to talk to me after he hears that I'm coming back, saying all this stuff about a day didn't go by where he didn't think of me."

Dana gave up, rolling her eyes and scoffing again. This time Lola asked the question.

"Well…did a day go by where you didn't think about him?"

Dana let out a huge sigh. She began to open her mouth to reply, shaking her head slowly, but stopped when a noise from the corner of the room caused all three teenage girls to look. Standing there were Zoey's father and Chase looking into the room at the three girls. Chase's dad looked at his watch, and then looked at Zoey.

"You guys ready to go?"

Dana was the first to nod her head and the first to get up from her seat, thankful for Zoey's dad interruption which allowed her to end the conversation she didn't really want to have; she never felt comfortable opening herself up and talking about her feelings. Zoey gave Dana a glare, as if to say, "We'll finish this conversation later," as they all headed for Zoey's father's SUV.

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised at the end of last chapter this chapter they would be back at PCA. I'm sorry. Well anyways, I've got 2 reviews so far, mehh. Review please. I have the next few chapters written but I am going to hold off on posting them until more people read it and I get a few more reviews. Trim59**

**P.S. Next chapter they will be back at PCA. **


	5. Are you feeling okay?

I don't own Zoey 101.

**A/N: I figured I would post this one up ahead of schedule, considering it is the last chapter before things start to get juicy, dramatic, whatever, all that good stuff. Look for chapter 6 1st or 2nd of October**

Logan 101

Are you feeling okay?

Chase, Zoey, and Michael were walking down the hallway towards the boy's dorm they had since freshman year, Lola and Dana opting out in favor for going to their own dorm that they shared with Zoey and unpacking their luggage. The hallway was clustered with about a dozen males from a moving company, all wearing matching purple polo shirts, which were either leaving the boy's dorm at the end of the hallway empty handed or walking towards the dorm with their arm full with different kinds of expensive electronics.

Not one of the three teenagers were surprised as they continued walking towards the boy's dorm, every year Logan's dad hired a moving company to deliver Logan's insanely expensive entertainment system, computer, speakers, and anything else he acquired during the summer. They waited to hear Logan bossing around the movers, and all three of them rolled their eyes as they could hear Logan yelling at some of the movers as it echoed through the hallway.

Expecting to see Logan standing in the middle of the room, pointing at random things while barking out orders, Zoey, Chase, and Michael were all surprised to see what Logan was actually doing. Logan was on one side of a ridiculously large big screen TV which had to be at least 100" with a mover, with two more movers on the other side, as all four men strained to get the large television into the entertainment center.

"…Watch!"

Logan finished his statement as all four of them finished shoving the TV into the hole it was meant to go into on the entertainment center, one of the movers on the other side bumping into a huge speaker.

"Watch the speaker!"

It was too late, the speaker smashed into the hard floor, and the cover for the actual speaker popped off as a couple of pieces from inside of the speaker flew out. The speaker was broken to such an extent Quinn wouldn't have even have been able to fix it. Zoey, Michael, and Chase all held their breath, waiting for Logan to explode as he rubbed his hands on his head as he looked at the mover who had an apologetic look on his face. The mover frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry."

Logan let out a sigh, surprising the mover, Chase, Michael, and Zoey as his face wasn't that angry.

"Shit,"

Logan let another sigh escape his lips as he looked at the speaker partially smashed on the floor.

"…Don't worry about it, its fine…I can get another one."

Logan looked over to another mover in the room, as most of the movers in the room had already left or were leaving.

"Is that all of it?"

The mover nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys."

All the movers replied with "No problem" or "Your welcome" and began to make their way out of the room, the clumsiest mover once again saying, "Sorry."

The mover who broke the speaker was the last one heading out the door. Logan raised his voice to get the mover's attention.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The mover turned around with a questioning expression on his face, which quickly turned into a sad one.

"Oh…you probably want our manager's number to call about the damage, huh?"

Logan shook his head, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"No…your tip…"

Logan pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to the mover.

"There you go…that's for all you guys."

The mover's eyes grew wide as he quickly counted a few thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills. The mover looked up and gave Logan a wide smile.

"Thank you."

Logan smiled back.

"No problem, you guys did a good job."

The mover quickly turned around and made his way to the exit of the dorm room, muttering, "Excuse me." As slide past Zoey, Chase, and Michael who were all still by the door. Logan looked across the room and spotted his friends.

"Hey."

Zoey, Michael, and Chase walked in, confused by what they had saw.

"When you guys get here?"

Michael answered the question as Zoey, Chase, and he made their way for the couch to sit down.

"Just a little bit ago man…you?"

Logan replied as he sat up the broken speaker and pushed it against the wall, picking up a few up the big pieces that popped out of it and sitting them on top of the speaker, brushing his hands off on each other.

"Like half an hour ago. I wanted to get here a little earlier," Logan looked over at the clock that read 1:14. "But I don't know what the chauffeur's problem was; he was like two hours late."

Michael nodded. "You let him have it?" Logan made his way over to the mini fridge, grabbing a blix for himself and three for his friends.

"No, he's usually real reliable and he apologized,"

Logan tossed a blix at Michael's head, Michael showing his athletic ability as he snagged it out of the air with one hand. Next, Logan tossed two more blix towards Chase and Zoey on the other corner of the couch, but not as hard as he chucked the one at Michael. They both caught them, uttering thanks as they opened the carbonated drink.

"So whatever…."

All three of his friends gave Logan a confused stare, Zoey putting into words what they were all thinking.

"Logan, are you feeling okay?"

**A/N: Dana and Logan still haven't seen each other. Sorry, I guess I'm trying to build a little suspense. It's coming up soon, don't worry. For those of you that have read my work in progress, "Chase 101" I got two things to say. As you noticed, I have changed up my writing style. What can I say? I guess I got a little bored writing the chapters I guess. Before, I would over analyze everything and write you the feelings they had and how they felt for everything, even very trivial things. This time I'm giving you a little less, leaving out some of the stuff that is not essential to the story; like the color of the room, the character's exact physical location in each scene, and every movement they make, no matter how small, to name a few. I'm letting you guys work your imaginations and fill in some of the non important blanks as you read the details and plot that is important to the story. Secondly, the 101 series is all about the main character, right now it is obviously only Chase and Logan, and something huge that happens in their life that improves, or changes (depending on your opinion), one of their major characteristics. The change was a bit extreme in Chase 101, even I will admit that and some people didn't really like it. I'm trying to make Logan's change not as extreme, actually I'm trying to make it very obvious that he changed but he's still the Logan that we all love/hate/like, whatever. I hope I'm doing a better job of staying in character in this one then I did with Chase in Chase 101. Let me know, sorry for the rambling, please review and let me know what you think and if this is any good. Thanks, Trim59.**


	6. Mistake

I don't own Zoey 101

Logan 101

Mistake

Zoey and Chase were walking hand in hand, a few paces in front of Logan and Michael as they headed towards a late lunch. The answer to Zoey's question was, "Yes." Logan was feeling fine. However, Zoey and Chase continued to look at each other with confused stares at Logan's behavior. Even now, right behind them, Logan was joking around with Michael but it seemed different, they couldn't tell if it was the lack of his huge ego, rudeness, or the fact he seemed like he magically gained the ability to be nice and polite since last school year. It was still Logan, he was confident, somewhat cocky, and brash, but it was not as overbearing as before.

The four of them grabbed lunch and headed for their lunch table. When they got close, they all waved, save for Logan who felt like he was about to throw up he was so nervous, when they saw Lola and Dana were already at their group's table. Lola and Dana waved back as well, Dana instantly turning her full attention to her tray in nervousness as she saw Logan towards the back of the group.

There were three seats open, across the table from Lola and Dana, and a seat right by Dana. Logan swallowed hard and headed for the seat next to Dana, sitting down quietly and giving Dana a few short glances. Dana did the same, as the rest of the group had a random conversation as they focused most of their attention on Logan and Dana.

Logan turned his head to face Dana as she nervously poked at a few pieces of lettuce in her salad.

"Hey…"

Trying to act calm and collected, Dana took a small bite of her salad, muttering back, "Hey," In reply.

Logan tapped his foot on the ground beneath the table, trying to think of something to say to break the ice.

"So…how was England?"

Dana nodded as she finished chewing her food, looking straight ahead as she could feel Logan's eyes staring at her face.

"Great…"

Logan shook his head, a frown forming on his face.

"Well, it wasn't so great here..."

Dana turned her head slightly, actually making eye contact with Logan for the first time in a year as Logan lowered his voice so only Dana could hear him.

"…without you."

Dana felt her heartbeat quicken and a small blush start to form on her face at Logan's statement. She didn't allow herself to believe it though, she had reasonable doubt and it sounded like a generic Logan pick-up line.

"Oh please, Logan! It was so bad here without me…when you were sneaking around dating Quinn most of the year."

Logan got a little bit angry at how Dana threw his actually true statement back in his face, and the way she said Quinn's name. Logan raised his voice a little.

"How would you know? …and Quinn might be kind of weird but she is our friend."

Dana snapped her head fully towards Logan, starting to grit her teeth, as she was about to recoil. Zoey came to the rescue, breaking up the fight that was about to start from across the table.

"Hey! Come on, you still can't be around each other for more than five minutes without tearing each other's heads off?!"

Both Logan and Dana gave Zoey a small nod, Dana letting the angry expression disappear from her face. Dana apologized, aiming her words towards Zoey more than Logan.

"Sorry."

Logan turned around in his seat, no longer facing Dana, although they were still right beside each other.

"I'm not…it was true."

Dana tightened up her lips, giving Zoey a look that Zoey recognized meant she wouldn't let Logan's statement go. Snapping her head with such force it sent her brunette curls bouncing, Dana stared at Logan.

"…what Logan?!"

Logan shrugged his shoulder, not lowering his voice as he had the first time as he explained what he meant to Dana.

"It wasn't great here without you, Dana."

Logan gulped as he could feel the eyes of everyone at the table staring at him.

"…I missed you."

Logan didn't allow Dana, who was at a complete loss of words regardless, to reply. Reaching into his pocket, Logan pulled out a small box and placed it on the table in front of Dana.

"Here…I got this for you."

Dana opened the miniature box, pulling out a necklace that shined red and white from all the diamonds that were encrusted in it. Logan smirked as he watched Dana stare at it with a look of shock on her face; he knew her favorite color was red. Dana couldn't think straight, her bottom lip trembling as she stared at Logan's present and gently played with it with her fingers. Hating the feeling of butterflies that she had in her stomach since she saw Logan, and which was amplified by the gift he got her, Dana fought against her emotions.

Dropping the necklace back into its box, Dana rolled her eyes at Logan as she slid the box across the table at him.

"I'm not some girl you can buy with your money Logan; I don't really care how rich you are."

Logan was insulted and couldn't believe how she responded. Regardless, he couldn't help but to feel happiness, no matter how slight, about the fact Dana didn't care about his money.

"Buying me an expensive present right before you come back to PCA after you find out I was coming back isn't going to get you on my good side Logan."

Logan replied to Dana with a sad tone, as the rest of the group looked at the expensive necklace on the table, Chase and Michael recognizing it.

"I didn't."

Logan got up from the table, giving Dana one last look of sadness that made her feel extremely bad about how she acted towards him.

"I got it for you…it's up to you what you do with it."

Slowly, Logan walked away from the lunch table, the entire group staring at him until he fell out of view. Zoey looked at Dana.

"That was…kind of mean."

Dana was about to reply, but Michael cut her off as he got up from his seat and leaned across the table.

"Let me see that, please."

Dana complied, a frown still on her face as she felt quite bad about the way she treated Logan as she handed the open box with the necklace to Michael.

Michael stared at it, leaning over to show it to Chase as they both nodded. Without a word, Michael gave it back to Dana. Dana looked at Michael and Logan with a confused expression.

"What?"

Michael pointed at the necklace from across the table.

"He didn't just buy that this weekend…me and Chase were with him when he bought it, but he wouldn't tell us who it was for."

Michael continued, "We were with him when he bought it…last year."

Dana felt a huge lump build in her throat as she looked down at the necklace in front of her, feeling worse with each passing second at how she treated Logan. Once again, not allowing Logan's actions to be nice or compassionate in her head, Dana spat out, "Yeah, well, he probably just bought it for Quinn and never gave it to her."

Zoey and Lola looked at each other, not actively taking part in the conversation, but nodding their heads slightly at each other as they believed Dana's reasoning to be true.

Chase shook his head.

"Dana, he bought it like a week after you left."

Dana gulped, letting a huge sigh escape her lips as she realized the mistake she had made.

"Oh."

**A/N: Starting off slow, I know. Don't have much time to write right now, barely managed to finish this. Just want to say the next chapter, maybe two, will be up this next week. Like always, read and review…please. Trim59**


	7. A Friendly Game

I don't own Zoey 101

Logan 101

A "Friendly" Game

Dana walked around campus, kicking herself internally, as she looked for Logan. She couldn't believe how mean she had been Logan, hoping that he would accept her apology as she made her way to where he spent a significant amount of his free time, the basketball court.

A small smile formed on Dana's face as she made her way across the basketball court when she saw Logan, his back towards her as he was about to shoot a free-throw. Stopping a few feet behind him, Dana watched Logan's smooth release of the basketball until it swished through the net.

Feeling a presence behind him, Logan turned around. Dana looked at him with a genuine smile on her face, playing with the necklace Logan had gotten her with her right hand as a sort of nervous twitch.

"You've gotten better I see…"

Logan nodded with a solemn look on his face which faded away, mostly, when he saw the necklace around her neck.

"…Change of heart?"

Dana nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like such a … a bitch…when you did something really nice?"

Logan shrugged, walking over a few feet to pick up the basketball that had slowly rolled towards him. As he walked back towards her, Logan, in a questioning manner, replied, "Michael and Chase recognized it?"

Dana nodded, letting a frown form on her face as she knew he realized that the only reason she realized he was trying to be nice to her was because she believe Chase and Michael, not him.

"Yeah…"

Logan stood still, about five feet away from Dana, as he replied to her, his voice holding hints of frustration.

"I…why couldn't you believe that I got that for you because I wanted to… and not because I was trying to make up for being a jerk."

Dana shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…but not believing you made me a jerk."

Logan shook his head with a facial expression that didn't display sadness or hurt like the one he had on since Dana threw his gift back in his face so to speak.

"No…you're not a jerk."

Logan looked up at Dana, who was still playing with the necklace in her hand, with a smile.

"…But I guess that makes us even…"

Dana made eye contact with Logan, a smirk crossing her face. She was so happy that Logan wasn't holding grudges. Logan was always the type to stay angry at people, just like her, but she didn't question it, not wanting him to change his mind.

"…Maybe…but it does mean that I'm a little less mad at you."

Logan let out a playful sigh, starting to dribble the basketball as he continued to stare at Dana.

"Well, it's a start."

Catching Dana off guard, a huge smirk formed on Logan's face as he gently passed the basketball to her, giving her enough time to react and catch it.

"How about…if I beat you one on one…you forgive me?"

Dana mirrored Logan's actions, a huge smirk forming on her face at Logan's challenge as she began to dribble the ball from one hand to the other. Without a word, Dana passed the ball back to Logan.

"Check."

**LOGAN 101**

Zoey let out a sigh as the group of friends walked around PCA campus, followed by her replying to a statement Michael made about Dana being way too harsh on Logan.

"Dana is…well Dana."

Everyone nodded. After a few seconds, Chase looked at Zoey with one eyebrow raised above the other.

"Yeah, but Logan is…well…"

Chase gave up trying to find words to describe Logan's new personality. Once again the group nodded, all agreeing that Logan was acting way too nice, compassionate, and sweet, to name a few things.

"Hey!"

Lola surprised her friends with her outburst as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Zoey…"

Zoey nodded slowly as she looked at Lola, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that story you told us, well…me, about earlier? The one about the teddy bear webcam and how Logan acted so extremely nice, just so he could set the girls up?"

The entire group's eyes grew big as Zoey made a statement.

"…and about that time he made us his cheerleaders."

Next, Michael jumped in on it.

"Did you tell Dana about the time he tricked us all into doing his hair, laundry, and homework?"

Chase, Michael, Lola, and Zoey stared at each other. They all thought the same thing, they were being duped. In unison, all four of the close knit friends exclaimed,

"Logan!"

**LOGAN 101**

Logan checked the ball to Dana as both of the teenagers breathed heavily and were sweaty.

"9-6…I'm up three."

Giving Logan a competitive scowl, Dana replied, "Not for long," as she dribbled towards the hoop, turning her back so her body, and the ball, were facing away from Logan when he stepped up to play defense.

Logan let out an, "Owww!" as Dana unexpectedly gave him a shoulder to the chest to knock him back a few feet as she tried to make her way towards the basket. With a smirk, Logan regained his footing and prepared for Dana to attempt the same thing again. As expected, Dana tried to back Logan down towards the hoop, failing as he didn't budge.

Leaned over slightly at the waist, Dana pivoted on her foot, still dribbling the ball as she tried to let off a quick shoot. She opted out of shooting the ball as Logan had his hands up blocking her view. Letting out a frustrated grunt, Dana pivoted back around, standing straight up and down as she leaned her body weight back against Logan, hoping that she could roll off of him to one direction and get past him.

She let out another agitated grunt as Logan played solid defense, not giving her one side or the other. She didn't play basketball as much as she used to, but Dana knew that Logan had actually gotten a lot better.

Giving up on dribbling, Dana leaned back against Logan with more force, hoping that he would eventually give her a shoot or an opening would appear. After a few moments of this, neither one was any longer thinking about basketball.

The proximity between them was so small that Dana had her upper body and back directly against Logan's chest and torso, her head leaning back and actually resting slightly on Logan's chin as both teenagers started to breathe a little bit raspier.

Dana closed her eyes, letting the amazing emotions and feelings that she hadn't felt since last time she was at PCA wash over her as she felt Logan's body close to hers. She flinched slightly as she felt Logan's hand softly wrap around her upper arm, turning her around slowly and gently as Dana dropped the basketball, neither Logan or her focused on the game they had been playing.

Dana opened her eyes and her eyes grew wide in anticipation as she realized only a few inches separated their bodies and faces from each other, Logan letting his head hang a little so he could stare into her eyes.

Instinctively, Dana placed her hands softly on Logan's stomach as he used his free hand and gently caressed the outline of her cheek bone. They moved at the same time, slowly closed the distance between their lips to an inch. An instant before their lips would have met, Dana snapped away, Logan letting his hands drop to his sides as a reflex.

Dana stared at Logan with eyes full of confusion and lust as she slowly backed away. Not realizing it, Dana immediately returned her one hand to rubbing the rough edges of the necklace Logan got her caused by the diamonds.

"I…I got to go."

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for reading. I'm on 16 hour work days right now so it is HARD to find any time to write…sorry for the wait. Anyway, the plot starts to thicken in the next few chapters as Logan's friends, thinking his new attitude is just a charade, plan…well… I'll let you read and find out, lol. Like always, thank you for reading, and review…please. Trim59**


	8. Schemes

Logan 101

Schemes

Logan continued shooting free throws, shooting one that didn't even come close to the basket. Giving up, after missing seven in a row, Logan plopped to the basketball court, allowing the ball to bounce and roll away. He was way too distracted, but how couldn't he be? Dana and he had almost kissed only minutes before, and she didn't slap or hit him. A small smirk appeared on Logan's face at the fact she didn't physically hurt him, his mind drifting back to the emotions Logan could read from Dana's body language, facial expressions, and eyes; before they almost kissed and before she ran off.

Dana was tense at first Logan remembered, just like he was, when he turned her around and pulled her close to him. Then, before their almost kiss, Logan felt her body loosen up and move closer to his own, willingly. Her eyes held passion, even possible lust or another word that started with "l", along with confusion and hints of fear. When she left she even looked regretful that she stopped the moment from happening, confusion apparent on her face.

Looking up at the sky as the noise from a squawking bird caught his attention, Logan closed his eyes. Logan fought back the fear within him; she had to feel the same way towards him that he felt towards her, she had too. Even if her feelings weren't as strong as his, Logan knew he would be more than happy if she shared some of the same feelings he did.

**LOGAN 101**

"I say," Zoey started as she looked at Michael, Chase, and Lola, "we give him a taste of his own medicine."

Chase leaned back into the comfortable couch that was in the lounge, holding Zoey's hands as they played with each other's fingers. With a confused look on his face, Chase looked at Zoey.

"What do you mean Zo?"

Michael nodded, with his arm wrapped around Lola on the back of the couch with her head leaning against her shoulder, and Lola did the same.

"Well, he's always doing mean stuff to us, right?"

Lola sat up in her seat, resulting in Michael's arm falling from the top of the couch's cushion to a position where it was wrapped loosely around her waist. Lola scooted a little closer to Michael who was still chilling on the couch, leaning back against the couch. Lola nodded at Zoey as she placed her hand over Michael's that was wrapped around her.

"Yeah…but how are we going to get him back?"

Chase looked at Zoey with a concerned look on his face, he really didn't like it when the group of friends fought or tricked one another.

"…But it is kind of hard to do anything mean to Logan, at least when he's acting so…nice to all of us."

Chase looked over at Michael and Lola, who nodded in reply, and looked back at Zoey with a pout on his face.

"Besides, he is our friend."

**LOGAN 101**

"I'll do it," Dana nodded at Zoey who smiled back at her while Chase frowned at her plans from behind his girlfriend. "It's about time we got him back for all the things he has done to us, his friends, over the years."

After a few seconds of thought, Dana looked at Zoey, and at Michael, Lola, and Chase who were all a few feet behind her. "So, what exactly are we going to do?" Zoey smiled, looking awfully pleased with her plan. "He's wants to act like a good friend now, like we always do, and try to set us up for one of his scams, right?"

Dana nodded.

"Then we are going to act like he does towards us." Dana finished Zoey's statement. "Cocky, arrogant, rude, like a jerk…" Dana stopped, after naming a few of the things she wanted to say about Logan, trying to put all the negative thoughts she ever thought about Logan into her brain to cover up the positive, and scary, feelings that were running through her brain.

Zoey nodded at Dana and Dana did the same towards Zoey.

"Exactly,"

An audible sigh was heard by both Zoey and Dana from Chase, who was disapproving, but both of the teenage girls, bent on getting Logan back for all the mean things he had done to them, choose to ignore it.

**LOGAN 101**

Dana placed her hands on the rail, gazing at the stars as her mind was running circles around itself thinking about Logan; one second thinking how amazing it would be to be with him, then why he was not acting like himself to the group and especially towards her, and then the next second trying to convince herself that she despised Logan.

Surprising enough, it was a little after 10 at night and the boy's dormitory roof was completely empty. Dana would have had it no other way; she was able to fight the internal battle with herself in privacy.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Logan, her heart dropping as she remembered that he also frequented the roof, and the basketball court, when he was trying to clear his mind or had the urge to think. A million things ran through her head that she wanted to do to Logan; yell at him for what happened at the basketball court, ask him why he did it, go along with Zoey's plan and be rude to him, jump on him and go through with what she stopped herself from doing earlier that day, and many other things.

In the end, Dana decided to just ignore him and returned her eyes to the beautiful night sky above her, hoping that Logan would take the hint that she wished to be left alone. She kept her eyes looking up at the sky, hoping that Logan went away and also wishing that he wouldn't.

Just when she thought that Logan actually had left her alone, and a small amount of disappointment sank down into her stomach, she flinched as she felt warm breath on her neck. Dana didn't breathe as she felt Logan wrap his arms a few inches above her waist from behind and bring her close to his body in a hug, all of the feelings she tried to deny and forget about Logan immediately resurfacing.

Logan wasn't surprised as he felt her initially place her hands on his arms and start to push them away. However, the nervousness and excitement caused his heart rate to increase and for him to breathe heavier as after a moment of fighting against his grasp on her Dana wrapped her hands over his and leaned her body against his.

Dana wanted to run away, but no matter how hard she tried to tell herself to get away from Logan she found herself falling back into the same dangerous area that they were in earlier that day. Trying to find the right words Dana spoke softly, her voice shaking with uncertainty, as she leaned her head back against Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, why are you doing this?"

After a few seconds Logan replied, whispering softly into Dana's ear which caused her entire body to shiver slightly.

"I just want to be close to you…what, you don't like this?"

Dana shook her head slowly, tightening her arms around Logan's, bringing their body closer together as she finally started to allow herself to give into the emotions she was feeling. She turned her body in Logan's arms to face him, her intent being to reply to his question. Immediately, she lost herself in Logan's eyes as he did the same in hers. Logan's heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest as they stared at one another, both of them nervous and at a loss for words.

Logan removed his arms from their position around Dana's midsection, dropping them down to her hips and resting them on the designer belt she was wearing as he pulled her as close as their bodies would allow. Looking down a few inches to maintain eye contact with her, Logan's heart continued to pound as only about an inch separated their face's as Dana stared up into his eyes.

Logan flinched as Dana brought both of her hands up from her sides and wrapped them gently around Logan's neck, slowly inching closer as she started to separate the small distance remaining between their lips.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwhahahahaha…sorry. I was actually going to put more in this chapter but it took longer than expected so it will be in the next chapter. I'm been kind of busy lately and I apologize. I will continue to write and try to update regularly. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and those of you who have left reviews. As always, please read and review. Thanks, Trim59.**

**P.S. Busted this chapter out really quickly, didn't even get a chance to go over it. Therefore, if it really sucks (bad grammar, mistakes, shitty plot, etc.) I apologize. **


	9. Truths

Logan 101

?

They seemed to melt into one, darkness and emotions swarming their brains as they both closed their eyes, Logan and Dana deepening their kiss with every passing moment. Logan's excitement rose as he heard a short, muffled moan escape Dana's lips that were interlocked with his, her lips granting his tongue access willingly.

Logan tightened his embrace on Dana, removing his hands from her hips as he wrapped them tightly around her waist. After a few more seconds, Dana ended the kiss, placing her hands on Logan's shoulders and pushing her body away from his with unexpected force. Not sure what to expect, Logan allowed her to break the embrace, not fighting to keep her close to him as he released her waist.

Dana backed up a few paces, rubbing her fingers on her lower lip as she beamed at Logan, too many emotions on her face for Logan to decipher what her response was going to be.

"What…what are you doing?!"

Dana's tone of disgust had Logan on the defensive.

"What are you doing?"

Dana continued rubbing her lips, quickly dropping her hands to her side when she realized what she was doing. Looking at Logan with anger, she replied in a confused tone that held anger and frustration.

"I don't know what you're doing, what game you're playing…or why the hell it's working, but that's it!"

Logan stuck his hands out to his sides in confusion as he stepped towards Dana. "I don't know what you are talking about Dana." Before he made another step, Dana stuck her hand out. "Stop, don't come any closer!"

Logan rested his hands on his hips in frustration, raising an eyebrow as he gave Dana an irritated, and frustrated, look. "Why?"

Dana spat out, "Because, I don't know what you'll try to do again!" Logan scoffed in anger, replying back as he raised his voice to almost match Dana's.

"First off, you're the one that kissed me, and you almost kissed me earlier! It sounds a lot like you don't want me coming any closer because you're afraid of what you will do again!"

Instinctively, and against her own will, Dana immediately broke eye contact with Logan as his assumption was entirely correct. Not wanting Logan to realize he was right, Dana snapped her face back to stare at Logan, realizing that her best possible option at the moment was to get as far away from Logan as possible.

"You know what? This is why I could never be with you!"

Logan was taken back a bit by Dana's comment, trying his best to cover up his hurt as he replied.

"Why is that?"

Dana immediately responded, "Because, you are so…you just…" Dana shook her head, giving up as she started to make her way off the rooftop. After a few steps, Dana turned to face Logan, letting anger out instead of her other emotions.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to hang out with you, and I don't even want to be in the same room as you! I should have stayed in Europe…Logan, stay the hell away from me!"

Dana faltered as she saw the instant change in Logan's demeanor, as he went from as equally agitated and aggravated as her to as if someone had just ripped out his heart, her. Swallowing back her own heartache and pain, Dana fought against the lump in her throat and turned her head away from Logan, making her way towards the exit with haste.

When she was almost at the exit, Dana held her breath as she felt Logan come up from behind her and once again wrap his arms around her in a giant embrace, this time more desperate, as if he was trying to hold on to her forever and never let her go.

Dana wasn't sure what her mind was thinking, or wouldn't allow herself to know what it was thinking, as her exterior finally cracked and tears began to stream down her face. This only caused her to get more angry over the fact that she, who was always in control, wasn't even able to maintain her composure in front of the person she feared losing it in front of the most.

Getting more frustrated, Dana contorted her body as she tried to rip herself from Logan's grasp. She failed as he only tightened it, not hurting her physically but mentally as it was becoming unbearable for her to be near Logan in her current emotional state.

"Logan, get the hell off of me!"

Dana's body shivered and the strength she had from being upset instantly ebbed away as she heard Logan's voice crack and falter as if he was trying not to break down into tears.

"Please, don't leave…"

At the same instant, Logan dropped his hands to his side and hung his head as Dana turned around to stare at him with a concerned look, forgetting that she was trying to be furious at Logan. Dana froze in place, unsure of what to do, as she tried to get Logan's attention with a soft voice that also faltered with every word.

"Logan…what…what's wrong?"

Logan managed to regain some of his composure, fighting back the urges that his body had to continue crying, as he looked up at Dana with tears in his eyes that mirrored her, and that caused both of them to feel even worse. Logan had never seen Dana cry. He figured she did, she was a girl and she had a tendency to bottle up her emotions inside, but it still caused him to feel horrible knowing that he caused them.

Fresh tears replaced the old tears that had already made their way off of her face as Dana stared at Logan who had tears in his eyes. Never, not even once, had she seen Logan cry, and the fact that she caused it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Dana, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was always a jerk, I'm sorry about how much of an ass I've been to you since we met, I'm sorry I let you go to Europe and didn't go after you and that I never told you how I felt. But, you're back now and…"

Logan broke eye contact with Dana as he felt like he was about to break down, hanging his head as he turned around and gave up on speaking. Trembling, feeling more horrible every second, and wanting to comfort Logan, Dana closed the distance between them, this time wrapping her arms around Logan from behind as she rested her head on his back. Logan placed his hands over Dana's arms that were wrapped around his midsection and gently released himself from Dana's grasp.

"A…a great men once told me it was better to have love than lost than to have never have loved at all."

Logan turned around to face Dana, resting his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his chest, both of them staring into each other's eyes deeply as nervousness sank into both of their bodies as they stared at each other. Dana managed a weak smile, quickly wiping away a tear from her face with her hand and just as quickly placing it back on Logan's chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I was mean, I asked you if you wanted to "make out", every time I was an ass, or just…everything, I was just lying to you and myself. I didn't want to get hurt and I wouldn't open myself up, to tell you how crazy I was about you."

Logan removed his hands from Dana's hips and wrapped them gently around her neck, staring deeply into her eyes.

"But, I don't care anymore. You're back and I want you to know how I feel,"

Logan turned his face away from Dana nervously, fearing the rejection he spoke of, as he looked out over the rooftop.

", and I would much rather be completely rejected by you, and you know how I feel, than to wonder what if for the rest of my life."

Logan was caught off guard as Dana removed her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms as tightly around his neck as possible, resting her head snugly between his chest and chin in the crevice of his neck, muttering apologies over and over again.

Logan gently rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Dana's upper back, in an attempt to comfort her, as he looked down at her with a concerned look.

"Dana, what's wrong?"

Dana brought her head up, leaving it only a few inches from Logan's as she looked up to meet eyes with him. Softly, she kissed Logan for about a second, a quick peck, and brought her face back a few inches so they were once again staring at each other.

"I'm so sorry."

Logan shook his head.

"No Dana, I'm sorry."

Bringing her hand up, Dana placed one finger over Logan's mouth to stop him from apologizing for no reason. Just as quickly, Dana dropped her hand, kissed Logan again, and continued.

"No not that Logan, I mean for…everything else."

Dana decided to explain what she meant when she saw the confused look on Logan's face.

"I was the same way Logan. Every time I was a complete bitch or was rude to you…I just didn't want to get hurt by you…I was afraid…but I'm back now."

Dana smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back as he wrapped her body up in a tight embrace and brought her closer.

"I would much rather be with you than wonder what if."

Logan raised his eyebrows in a playful manner as he stared at Dana who was biting her lower lip.

"Oh yeah?"

Dana gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. Logan brought her hand up to Dana's cheek, softly caressing her skin as he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers as he did the same.

Neither one moved for what seemed like 10 minutes, both Dana and Logan staring at each other with new understanding and a huge smile on their face. Slowly, a smirk slid onto Logan's face as he spoke to Dana in a whisper.

"Hey,"

Dana brought her voice down to match Logan's, her tone slightly seductive, as she replied.

"Yeah,"

Logan tried to stay serious, but a huge smile formed on his face as he continued.

"Want to make out?"

Playfully, Dana placed both hands on Logan's chest and pushed him away a couple of feet. Before Logan had time to reply, Dana tilted her head and smiled. Grabbing the front of his t-shirt with one hand, Dana pulled Logan towards her as she got up on the tips of her toes to meet lips with Logan.

"Come here."


	10. Switching Sides

Logan 101

Switching Sides

Dana was greeted by Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Michael when she walked out of her dorm room last, letting a huge yawn escape her lips. The entire group greeted and smiled at Dana; laughing at the fact her eyes were barely half open. Dana was definitely not a morning person.

"You ready sleepy head?"

Dana raised an eyebrow at Chase's comment, replying in a slightly threatening tone, but the group could tell she was mostly just kidding.

"Chase, don't think your girlfriend will protect you from me."

Michael let out a chuckle.

"You are definitely not a morning person."

Dana rolled her eyes looking at Michael.

"No, you think?"

Next, Dana turned her eyes to Zoey. Zoey had a questioning look on her face as she tiptoed around Dana with words, learning from experience to talk to her as little as possible to about 9 A.M and it was only a little past 7.

"Dana, are you ready to go?"

Dana nodded and the whole group simultaneously started to walk, Dana figured probably to go grab breakfast. Walking on one end of the group, next to Zoey, she let another yawn fall out of her mouth as she looked at Zoey.

"Where's Logan?"

The entire group heard her question and shrugged, Zoey replying for them.

"Don't know, but it will give us more time to think of how we are going to go through with our plan."

Immediately, Dana stopped walking, the entire group stopping after a few steps and looking back at her. She had totally forgotten about the plan after last night. Now, the thoughts she had about Logan wasn't trying to get him back. They had forgiven each other and now her feelings were how she truly had felt this entire time and now she felt bad that they were all planning to trick Logan, including her.

Dana started to walk again, covering up a frown on her face, and the rest of the group joined in as they started their path towards the cafeteria again. Zoey looked at Dana with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Dana quickly nodded, but then looked at Zoey with a pensive look.

"Yeah but hey, I don't think I want to be involved in this plan to get Logan back anymore."

Zoey's eyes grew wide at this.

"Why? You are usually the most frustrated with Logan out of all of us and have always wanted to get even with him."

Zoey broke eye contact with Dana as she looked straight ahead to dodge a small seventh grader as the group made its way through a vibrant and bustling campus even though it was early morning.

In response to Zoey's comment, Dana immediately brought her hand up to the necklace Logan gave her, rubbing her fingers over it again and again, as she looked back at Zoey.

"Yeah, but, that was before."

Zoey frowned at Dana, knowing that the success of her plan would probably depend heavily on Dana.

"I don't get it, what's the difference?"

Dana caught Zoey off guard, and gained the full attention of the rest of the group walking beside them as she raised her voice.

"Look, I don't want to do it anymore, okay?!"

Zoey looked at Dana completely confused, but then noticed how her hand was gently caressing the object around her neck. Once again, Zoey's eyes grew huge as she started to realize what was going on.

"No way, Dana, you can't seriously-"

Zoey quit talking and the entire group stared as Logan appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms with a small bag in each hand tightly around Dana from behind in a hug and startling her.

In a flash, Dana's self defense classes became extremely useful. She pushed her body away from her unidentified attacker, twisting her body as she gave the person behind her a shoulder and then an elbow to the face, causing him to drop both of the bags he had in his hands, and to release her from his grasp as she turned around completely to look at her attacker who stumbled back a few feet.

The entire group gasped, Dana doing the same when her adrenaline slowed after a second and she realized what she had done. Immediately, she closed the distance between Logan, who was rubbing his jaw with one eye open, causing him to back up a step as he didn't know what she was going to do.

"Logan, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Completely forgetting about the fact all their friends were watching, Dana got close enough to Logan their upper bodies were almost touching, placing her hand over Logan's which was rubbing his jaw.

Logan placed his free hand on Dana's hip, addressing her as he continued to rub his jaw with a frown on his face.

"Owww, damn, I always thought you would break my jaw one day, but I thought it would at least be on purpose."

Dana laughed a little at Logan's statement. Logan let his hand rubbing his jaw fall down to the other side of Dana's waist as she cupped her hands around Logan's neck, rubbing the bruised side of his face gently with her thumb with an extremely concerned look on her face.

"Logan, I'm sorry."

Logan nodded slightly.

"It's okay, really, it might leave a bruise, but I'm fine."

Logan nodded again to prove to Dana he was okay. Logan let a smile fall onto his lips as he couldn't help but to think Dana looked adorable with a concerned look, pout, and puppy dog eyes filled with worry as she stared at him.

Gently, Logan ran a hand through Dana's caramel curls as the smile on his face continued to grow. Dana gave Logan a questioning voice, asking him a question with uncertainty in her voice.

"What is it?"

Logan only continued to smile at Dana.

"You're beautiful."

Dana let a blush cross her face at Logan's unexpected compliment, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you."

At the same time, they both leaned in towards each other and softly kissed for a few seconds. When they both reopened their eyes, Logan looked at Dana with a small smirk on his face as he spoke with slightly sarcastic words.

"Thank you…for almost breaking my jaw."

Dana placed her hands on Logan's chest and playfully pushed him back a few feet. With a smile, Dana cuddled her head into Logan's chest as he came close and wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Dana let a small sigh escape her lips as Logan's cologne intoxicated her senses, shuttering slightly as Logan leaning his head down and placing a small kiss on the top of her head which gave her the chills. Dana words were slightly muffled as her face was firmly against Logan's chest.

"I like you,"

Dana brought her head back up to look at Logan, both of them smiling as they began to inch towards each other for another kiss. A loud scoff startled both of them, who had totally forgotten about their friends. Dana turned around completely to look at their group of friends as Logan did the same right behind her. Both of their eyes grew wide as they had totally forgotten about their surrounding by becoming lost in one another, displaying to their friends and whoever walked by their location on campus how they felt about each other.

Chase looked like he did the first time he saw Zoey freshman year. Zoey looked like she did when Michael left up the webcam and she heard Chase say that he loved her. Lola looked like she did when Zoey came back and Michael looked like he did when Vince Blake came back. Zoey placed one hand on her hip in a Dana like manner as Chase got a small smirk beside her. This wasn't exactly going to help her plan.

**A/N: First off, I know I stole a Quogan line from "Chasing Zoey" but Quogan and Chasing Zoey sucked, in my opinion, so I thought it was a lot better here. Also, i know the stories seems like its starting to lull a little bit and become pure fluff but i needed another chapter to kind of ease my way into the thick plot that is going to unfold. Anyway, i hope to get the next chapter up this weekend, and the story will thicken...promise. Trim59**


	11. Sunset

Logan 101

Sunset

Eating breakfast was difficult for Dana as she held Logan's hand and tried to eat while avoiding the confused, shocked, and awkward stares from their friends as no one spoke. Originally, Dana grabbed Logan's hand that was flirtatiously rubbing her lower thigh under the table and shoot him an angry glance. Dana softened as she saw the innocent smile he gave her and instead of throwing her hand off of her she intertwined fingers with his hand and placed it in her lap, her hand over his as they played with each other fingers. In fact, secretly rubbing her thumb over Logan's and tightening her grip on his hand underneath the table was the only thing that took her mind off of the four pairs of eyes that were locked on Logan and her.

Logan was the first to break the silence that had fell over the table since the moment they sat down, his voice cracking slightly as he too was aware of the uneasiness of the group about the fact Dana and him were actually together.

"Hey, ummm, I forgot my drink."

Not thinking, Logan almost jumped up from his seat, Dana's eyes bulging as she stared at Logan. Logan let out a small sigh, thinking that she was merely upset that the entire table almost saw they were holding hands before they both let go. He didn't realize that she was just as anxious as he was, and his attempt to get away from the stares of their friends would leave her to face them alone.

Trying to be polite and play off the awkward situation they were in, Logan asked Dana, "Do you want anything ba-…Dana?"

Dana shook her head slowly, still giving Logan a disapproving look as he finally started to catch on to why.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Dana nodded, as her body tensing up as she seemed almost scared to be left alone with her friends of all people.

Keeping her eyes on Logan, she turned around in her seat and stared at her tray once he left her view. Dana took a small bite of her blueberry muffin and waited for the questions and disbelief to fly. To no surprise, at least not to Dana, Zoey was the first one to address her.

"Dana! You can't seriously be with that…that thing?"

Dana had originally planned to keep her cool but of course that didn't happen. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she really didn't like the situation she was in at the moment or Zoey calling Logan a "thing" that caused her to lose her temper, but she didn't care.

"And what if I am Zoey?!"

Dana's outburst caused a few small pieces of muffin to fly from her mouth as she placed her hand over her mouth and finished chewing as quickly as possible so she could continue defending herself, and Logan. Within a few seconds, Dana had finished chewing and continued speaking in her raised voice as she stared at Zoey.

"Would it really be that bad?!"

Zoey retorted immediately, shocked by what Dana was saying.

"Yes, it would be that bad Dana! You know how many times he has done horrible things to us!"

Dana let her eyes dart away from Zoey for a second as she stated a fact that was completely true. Catching Logan out of the corner of her eye, involved in a conversation with their old teacher, Mr. Bender, frustrated Dana even more as she wanted Logan to get back as soon as possible. With her emotions quickly escalating towards wanting to physically hurt someone , Dana spat back almost hateful words at Zoey.

"I don't care what he's done, he's not a…a thing! And did you ever think maybe he has changed, or haven't you been paying attention for this entire first week of school?!"

Immediately, Zoey retaliated with her own spiteful words.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention our entire freshman year Dana, he is obviously setting us all up for one of his pranks, I just know it!"

Again, Dana removed her eyes from her heated stare with Zoey to find Logan as the rest of their friends sat there unsure of what to say or do. She snapped her head back to stare at Zoey with a scoff, Mr. Bender was still yapping on about something to Logan.

"You don't know shit!"

A few audible sounds of disbelief were heard, mostly from Michael and Lola, as the entire table fell silent, Zoey trying her best to cover up her hurt feelings as Dana fought back the urge to immediately apologize simply because of pride.

Dana and Zoey continued to stare at one another, without a word. Dana broke eye contact as the silence around the table allowed them to hear their surroundings, including Logan saying his goodbyes with an excited voice to Mr. Bender.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds great. I'll stop by and show you how it is coming along in a few days!"

The group stared past Logan to Mr. Bender, who smiled and walked away with a goofy wave. With a quicker pace than usual, Logan quickly made his way back to his table of friends, stopping behind Dana's chair as he smiled at his friends and then down at his girlfriend.

"Hey, I miss anything?"

Immediately, Dana's attention turned back to her argument with Zoey as she shoot her friend another nasty look. With a small nod, Dana got up from her seat and quickly grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him away from the table as she started walking without looking back.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Logan shot Dana a confused look as he caught his balance from her yanking on his hand. Logan nodded at Dana, looking back at his friends with an even bigger smile. Logan was excited about what Mr. Bender talked to him about, but was even more excited to get away from his friends. No one was used to Dana and him being together, they weren't even fully comfortable with it yet, and getting away from the groups piercing stares sounded like a good idea.

"Okay…bye guys, see you guys in class."

Chase and Michael both gave Logan a small nod, Lola waving her hand as the newly formed couple quickly made their way away from them. In her best impersonation of Dana, Zoey let out a small scoff, leaning back in her seat as a frown appeared on her face. Chase reached over and gently placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Are you okay Zo?"

Zoey looked over and managed a small smile as she stared at her caring, bushy haired boyfriend. Zoey slowly nodded her head, letting a low drawn out sigh escape her lips.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

**LOGAN 101**

"You and Zoey seemed kind of…different towards each other today in class…everything okay?"

Logan raised an eyebrow with his question as he tried to make eye contact with Dana out of the corner of his eye. Not responding right away, Dana wrapped her arms around Logan's that were encircling her midsection and brought her back closer to Logan's chest as she snuggled her head against his neck and shoulder, trying to forget about the argument Zoey and her had before school.

Dana's tone was soft, but Logan could pick out the hints of anger in her voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it…"

Logan accepted this, not wanting to nag her with more questions, as he tightened his arms around her and stared straight ahead. Dana did the same, leaning back against Logan with most of her body weight, as she finally began to relax for the first time all day.

"It's uhhh…beautiful, huh?"

Dana turned her head to look at Logan, talking in a low tone as only a few inches separated them from each other.

"What?"

Logan nodded towards the sun that was starting to set against the horizon of the beach that was an often overlooked spot on PCA campus.

Dana turned her back towards Logan, readjusting her body into the position it was previously in against Logan's body, as she let out a small laugh at the new Logan, hopefully, she thought to herself, the true Logan.

"Yeah, it is."

Again, silence fell between them as they stared off into the serenity of the completely empty ocean with hues of orange, red, and yellow beaming off the waves.

"I love this."

Dana let a huge smile form on her face as she nodded her head. It really was peaceful and relaxing watching the sunset off the beach, she had done it a handful of times, but none of them compared to being here with Logan.

"I love you."

Less than a second after the words escaped Logan's lips, Dana snapped her entire body around to look at Logan. Logan didn't breathe as he clenched his fists at his sides, unsure of what to do. Dana's voice that faltered with every syllable deepened his fear that he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Lo-Log-…what?"

No matter how badly he wanted to break his stare with Dana, with the unreadable look on Dana's face that held literally thousands of emotions at the same time haunting him, Logan couldn't look away. He didn't step closer, didn't try to touch her. Simply put, he knew better. He didn't want to make her feel anymore overwhelmed. Instead, he continued speaking as they maintained the few feet that separated them.

"I…I know this might seem really rushed, but it's not. I know I've only been honest with you for a little bit, but I've felt this for so long…"

Unable to take it anymore, Logan dropped his glance to the ground and his own feet as he felt Dana's eyes burning holes through him. Again, her voice trembling and quaking, Dana spoke as she tried to form her incoherent thoughts into coherent words.

"Logan, what…what do you mean?"

Passively, Logan brought his gaze back up to meet eyes with Dana just in time to see her wipe away a few tears. Her tears made Logan worry that they were tears of hurt, and hope they were tears of happiness.

"Dana, I love you."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving. Trim59**


	12. Bullets for My Valentine

I don't own Zoey 101.

Logan 101

Bullets for My Valentine

Logan mouth went dry as he continued to stare into Dana's face that was warped by a plethora of emotions that fought to be seen on her face. Almost painfully, Logan swallowed back a lump in his throat as he desperately waited for Dana to respond. After a few seconds that seemed to stretch out for eternity, Dana finally responded, but not by words.

Dana took a small step back as she maintained eye contact with Logan. Next, she turned around, stopping to look back at him one time. Logan knew what was next, she was going to run. Honestly, how could he not expect her too after what he just said to her? Regardless, he had to at least try to stop her.

Like he had only the previous night, Logan closed the distance between Dana and himself before she managed to run, clinging onto her with an enormous hug as he rested his chin on her shoulder and softly whispered into her ear.

"Please, don't leave…"

As if Logan was a bad itch, Dana contorted her shoulders away from Logan, accidentally hitting his chin with more force than she intended. Now it was Logan who backed up, as he realized there was no keeping her here with him. Dana snapped back around, her face initially appearing angry. However, it quickly disintegrated as she stood there staring at Logan. Slowly, Dana stepped towards Logan, stopping a few feet short as she stared up into his eyes with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Logan, look…I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you think. I just…I need some time to think…I just some time, okay?"

Not aware that he was pouting, Logan nodded his head after a few seconds with a solemn look on his face. Dana stared back at him with a small smile, which was only meant to comfort him, and didn't cover up the equal sadness and confusion that was on her face. Gently, and with a second of hesitation, Dana placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to quickly kiss him on the lips.

After reopening his eyes, Logan managed a small smile, which was only meant to comfort her, and that didn't cover up his sadness and confusion very well. Still facing Logan, Dana began to step away from him once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Logan's response could have been taken as sarcastic by Dana, but she didn't as the look on his face, and his tone, were completely serious.

"Yeah…if you want to see me tomorrow,"

Without a second's hesitation, Dana nodded her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

**LOGAN 101**

Frustrated, Logan slammed his camcorder down on his desk with excessive force, causing the poorly built wooden contraption to almost collapse. With a huge sigh, Logan threw himself back in his computer chair, rubbing his eyes and foreheads with both hands. He had planned on turning in the project Mr. Bender, undoubtedly Logan's favorite teacher at PCA, asked him to do for a personal favor on Monday.

He couldn't think though, especially considering the only thing on his mind was Dana; what she was feeling, if she was okay, if she loved him back, and endless other questions about her with no answers. Logan poked an eye through his fingers that were covering his face as he looked over at the clock. Another sigh fell out of his lips as he read 9:52. Logan knew it was Friday night, and since he had no school the following morning, and hadn't even started the project yet, he was probably going to be up half the night trying to do it.

Snapping Logan out of his own little dream world were Chase and Michael bursting through the dorm door, both of them drenched in sweat and panting as Michael held his basketball off his hip as he argued with Chase about how he "definitely" got fouled. Turning around in the computer chair, Logan stared at Michael and Chase with a less than amused look on his face.

Michael noticed Logan's demeanor first, halting his animated conversation with Chase as he raised his eyebrows at the look Logan was giving him.

"Hmmm, somebody's in a bad mood."

Letting a huge noise that could best be described as a scoff mixed with a groan fall out of his lips as confirmation of Michael's statement, Logan turned back around in his chair and stared at the wall.

Logan let his mind wander to Dana once again, as Michael and Chase both flopped down on the couch and started watching TV. Easily aggravated, Logan turned his head to look at Chase, who was getting lost in a old episode of "Lost", and Michael, who was leaning back in his seat and practicing his basketball shot by throwing it up a few feet above his head, catching it, and repeating the process.

"You guys stink, are you going to take showers or not?"

Michael and Chase both nodded their heads with weird looks on their face because of the way Logan was acting. Chase looked over to Michael as he agreed with what he said shortly before.

"Somebody is definitely in a bad mood."

Logan let a sigh escape his lips, now leaning back in his seat as he stared at the ceiling.

"...Sorry…"

Michael and Chase shrugged their shoulders at Logan's apology, as if to say it was no big deal. Michael continued to practice his shot a few feet above his head as Chase made his way over to his corner of the room, got his shampoo, body wash, a change of clothes, and towel and exited the dorm as he obviously headed towards the boys' restroom where the showers were located.

Michael got Logan's attention by aiming a question at him.

"So, what you do to get Dana upset?"

Instantly, Logan ripped his entire body around in his seat to face Michael, worried that she might have told their friends about what happened earlier. Logan's bulging eyes and mouth that hung slightly ajar returned to normal after he allowed Michael's question to seep into his brain, realizing that he asked what was making her upset so he couldn't know. However, that did raise another question.

"What make you think Dana is upset?"

Michael let out a small laugh, sitting the basketball on the table in front of the couch and getting up to his feet.

"Because, you're upset…so I just figured…"

Logan let out his breath that he had been holding in relief as Michael made his way to his area of the dorm, quickly grabbing his own showering supplies. Next, Michael continued his conversation with Logan as he slowly walked towards the dormitory.

"…And, she was totally rocking her iPod on full blast when Chase and me saw her on our way back here with Zoey and Lola. You know what that means."

Without having to think, the fact that she always listened to music religiously when something was on her mind or bothering her making it obvious to him, Logan nodded his head.

"She's upset."

Michael nodded his head.

"Exactly…"

For some reason, Logan spoke what he was randomly thinking about.

"Probably My Chemical Romance or Bullets for My Valentine…"

Michael replied to Logan's comment with a confused face. Just as quickly, the confused look fell off his face as he nodded his head.

"She does have like five Valentine shirts, don't she?"

Logan nodded, rolling his eyes for a second at Dana's near infatuation with her favorite band.

"At least-"

Michael nodded again, now stopping in the middle of the room as he held his hygiene products in one arm and talked to Logan.

"I don't really like that kind of music that much, but I can't even deny that Bullets for My Valentine does rock."

Logan nodded, and then continued to nod as a smile appeared on his face and started to grow. Before he had a chance to reply, Michael ended the conversation.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you in a bit, going to go jump in the shower."

Logan quickly nodded, still facing Michael's direction in his seat until Michael left the room. Turning around in his seat, Logan opened up the internet explorer on his computer. As soon as his homepage, Google, popped up Logan began typing.

Once he finished typing "Bullets for My Valentine tickets" Logan hit the search button, nodding his head as a smile covered his entire face.

**A/N: No action, romance, or anything equals a boring chapter, I know. Sorry, but this does set up the plot for later trust me. Just to let you all know, I have received more hits, alerts, and favorites for this story than I expected. Just wanted to say thank you to all who have been reading this, especially rockstar1212. Like always, please read and please review. Thanks, Trim59.**


	13. Hungry

Logan 101

Hungry

Dana rolled over on her side, sighing loudly as she looked at her alarm clock which read 8:12. Even worse, it was a Saturday and Dana rarely got out of bed before 11 or noon on the weekends. Too much was on her mind, she couldn't sleep. Not only had she stayed up past midnight the night before, she knew because she had been staring at her alarm clock then as well, but she had been up since about six and couldn't get back to sleep.

Giving up on sleep, Dana rolled out of bed as Zoey and Lola both got up within a five minute period and began talking to each other entirely too loud for early on a Saturday morning. Lola, her attention entirely focused on her reflection from the mirror on the wall as she did her hair, caught a pillow up the side of her head as Dana chucked it from a sitting position on her bed.

Lola formed her face into a slightly angry expression at Dana, but she quickly gave up. Lola knew better than too mess with Dana in the morning, and she knew that getting pegged in the face by a pillow was about the nicest greeting she would get from Dana before it was lunchtime.

Zoey, sitting on her bed as she applied makeup, looked over towards Dana and Lola, as the dull thud of pillow hitting face grabbed her attention. Zoey gave Dana a confused look, asking her a question even though she knew Dana hated to think in the morning.

"Up before noon…on a Saturday? Are you okay?"

Dana's only response to Zoey's questioning was a grunt, as she remained sitting on the corner of her bed with her eyes mostly closed. Next, Lola looked over to Dana, getting involved in the one way conversation.

"Must have something on your mind…I bet it's about Logan."

Dana's opened her eyes partially as she looked at Lola who was now facing Zoey as both teenage girls both nodded their heads. Zoey replied to Lola's comment before Dana had a chance to.

"Yeah, I bet it is."

Dana let out another grunt, this one agitated, as she quickly put on her shoes, opting out of putting on makeup or doing her hair like Zoey and Lola. Groggily, Dana failed at putting her shoes on for a few seconds, which gave Lola and Zoey the time to ask the same question.

"Is it?"

Finally, Dana spoke, her voice clearly angry.

"No! And I don't even know why I'm talking to you two," Dana stared at Zoey as she continued, "I am still mad at you from yesterday."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Come on Dana, we both apologized last night even-"

With her shoes finally on, Dana shot her hand out towards Lola as if to say "shut up" as she made her way towards the door. Lola let her hand fall to her hip as she spoke to Zoey about Dana intentionally, just so Dana could hear.

"She is so rude!"

Without a sound, Dana turned in her tracks and made her way back to her bed with Zoey and Lola staring at her. Immediately, Dana grabbed her other pillow and threw it with more force than the first one towards Lola, who was unprepared with both of her hands still on her hips. Again, a cushiony pillow slammed into Lola's face with more power than one would think possible. Lola stumbled back a step and immediately caught her balance, placing both her hands back on her hip as she let out an angry grunt fall out of her lips.

Sarcastically, Dana put on a smile and waved at Lola.

"Bye."

**Logan 101**

For what seemed like an eternity, and in reality was about twenty minutes, Dana had been sitting on the front row of bleachers at the basketball court as a few younger students played a pickup game, continually caressing Logan's gift that was draped around her neck. She told Logan she needed time to think, and that was not a lie. Regardless, she was no closer to understanding any of it.

Part of her was afraid and wanted to leave the basketball court just in case Logan might show up, another part of her was ecstatic that he said those three little words and hoped that he would show up at the basketball court. Of course, thinking about Logan showing up to play basketball made Dana think about their most recent, rather heated, no…passionate, game. This in turn made Dana think about how she tried to escape from Logan and the feelings she had for him, just as she was at the present moment, and how happy she was that he fought for her and told her how he truly felt all along, just as she had.

Dana knew she had strong feelings for Logan, but every feeling was intertwined with one another. Lust couldn't capture how she felt, of course every time she saw Logan she wanted to jump on top of him, but that didn't come close to all the additional feelings she had. Friendship didn't do their relationship justice, no matter how much they fought she knew that she would give her life to keep Logan safe and she didn't question for a second he would do the same. Fate couldn't describe their relationship, sure it was the will of the universe and the result of certain circumstances that had them meet and be together once again but their choices ultimately made their relationship as strong as it was now.

Dana let her head hang as she rested in it her hands that were resting on her knees, feeling as if her head was about to explode from the circles she was running in her mind. Dana couldn't help but to ponder, "What is love?"

All she knew that no matter how mad, upset, depressed, or bad of a day she was having simply seeing Logan and being in her presence made her forget it, even if only for a moment. Even before she left for Europe, when Logan was often the cause of her frustration and anger and vice versa, she was always the most at ease with life in general when she was near him.

She remembered watching a movie, some action movie that she couldn't remember the title of, only that it was so confusing that she had more questions at the end of it than at the beginning. She only remembered two lines from the movie, one that was something about a spoon or something, and another about how chicken tasted like everything.

Love was just like chicken, it tasted a little bit like everything; ecstasy, sorrow, lust, confusion, and every other emotion that could be felt by a human being, but regardless of the heartbreak that could sometimes be the after taste it was exquisite nonetheless. Dana had been a vegetarian all her life, refusing to give into her urges and pushing away the plate of delicious food that was in front of her, reaching to her left for a salad and eating that instead, pretending and actually believing that she was perfectly content with a diet that left her constantly hungry and wanting more. Dana loved chicken; she just always refused to admit it to anyone, even herself. Dana loved Logan, and she wasn't going to refuse it any more.

Completely sure of what she was doing, and with a clear cut purpose, Dana headed to the place she loved to be the most, with Logan.


	14. Can't Believe It

Logan 101

Can't Believe It

Logan was beginning to wear the rug out in the boy's dormitory as he paced back and forth, cell phone in his hand as he occasionally looked down at it. Every few seconds, he would flip it open. Then, just as quickly, he would close it back up as he let out a frustrated grunt or moan. The fact that Logan was always blunt and straight to the point when it came to anything, never afraid, except for Dana, aggravated him at times. God, that girl did things to him that he still didn't understand, he realized he never would but he was in love with Dana nonetheless.

His spur of the moment, and rather brilliant plan, if Logan would say so himself, worked out the previous night. Currently, there were six Bullets for My Valentine tickets to their concert the following week, only about a thirty minute drive downtown from PCA campus, being express mailed to him. Now, all he had to do, all he wanted to do really, was call or see Dana, his girlfriend, the girl he loved. He didn't understand why he was fretting something as simple as calling her.

No, he had a reason Logan remembered, she said she needed time to think and she rightfully deserved it after the big one he dropped on her the previous evening. Regardless, he still wanted to hear her beautiful voice. Again, Logan slammed his phone closed with another irritated grunt as he had been repeating the process while he was lost in thought almost subconsciously.

His attention was drawn away from his thoughts as he heard the door open and realized Michael and Chase were leaving. He felt kind of awkward as he realized they saw him pacing back and forth and probably knew why, he had actually forgotten they were in the dorm room too.

"Hey, where you guys going?"

Michael stopped as he was halfway out the door and looked back to Logan, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Out,"

Logan nodded, about to reply, as Michael cut him off and wouldn't let him, laughing a little before he finished his own statement.

"Man, just call her already, she is your girlfriend."

Logan gave Michael an inquisitive look, trying to act as if he had no idea what he was talking about. Again, Michael laughed as he waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. Logan remained standing, now stationary as he looked down at his cell phone that was still in his hand. For what had to have been the hundredth time in the last few minutes, Logan opened it and closed it once again, shaking his head. No, Michael was right, Logan thought to himself, sliding the cell phone into his jeans pocket as he headed out towards the door to the place he would rather be than anywhere else in the world, with Dana.

**LOGAN 101**

Dana knocked twice before she opened the door and slowly stuck her head through, looking around the dorm room and hoping to see Logan.

"Logan? Are you here?"

No reply came from the empty dorm room that Dana now stepped into. Dana let a frown form on her face, upset that the boys clearly weren't there, as she made her way over into the middle of the dormitory. Dana got an idea, as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Simply, she would just hang out for a little, hoping to surprise Logan. Then, if he didn't come back soon, she would go surprise him when she found him. Following that, she would tell Logan in the most serious tone that she had time to think and came to a conclusion, sounding sad and remorseful, making him think she was about to break up with him. Lastly, she would tell him that she loved him too. It was a bit mean, but she would make it up to Logan as soon as she got him to herself somewhere private, which was why she actually came to his room in the first place.

Dana had a huge smile on her face about her spur of the moment, and brilliant if she said so herself, plan that she had just concocted, relaxing as she watched a rerun of Laguna Beach.

**Chase 101**

"You have any idea where she went?" Logan questioned Zoey as they both stood in the entrance area of the girl's room. Zoey began to shake her head from side to side as Lola popped out from behind the wall, previously being in the room doing whatever it was she was doing, deciding to reply for Zoey herself.

"Well she went storming out of here without a word, so no!" Lola almost shouted, obviously still a little frustrated from her earlier confrontation with the curly haired diva. Her voice still rose above a normal conversation level, but lowered as she felt better from her outburst, Lola continued.

"What did you do to her Logan; did you have a fight or something?" Logan shook his head with force.

"No…far from it."

**LOGAN 101**

Boredom snuck in as Dana sat the remote down on the couch beside her, getting up to look around the room. Another idea popped into Dana's head as she made her way over to Logan's computer, planning on getting on MySpace for a little, to kill some time. Dana turned on the monitor, her eyebrows rising to their fullest as a frozen frame of her boyfriend, with his mouth slightly ajar as if he was speaking, was on the computer screen.

Dana looked down to the computer desk, her eyes falling on the camcorder that was beside the keyboard. With a curious look on her face, Dana hit play on the camcorder that was still plugged into the computer.

"-nd until they had me believe that they actually committed murder, the bearcam worked perfectly. Without a doubt, still worth the two weeks of detention and the call to my dad I got for it from Dean Rivers."

The image of Logan stopped speaking, stopping to laugh for a few seconds as Dana's face immediately turned to a scowl, Dana instantly remembering what he was talking about.

"Then, later on I hired Dana, Zoey, and Nichole as my personal cheerleaders. Ummm, made Chase think I was going out with Zoey last year…one time I had basically made all my friends my personal servants for like two weeks…wow, there are too many to name."

Again, Logan's image on the screen let out a short laugh as Dana's face continued to grow more upset and angry.

"Basically, I was like the master of pranks around PCA forever. I mean, yeah, a lot of times they ended up coming around to bite me…but it was a lot of fun to me deceiving my friends and hurting them."

Dana's emotions were cascading too much for her to notice how Logan's demeanor had changed from light hearted and happy, too mundane, and then to serious and sad as it was apparent he regretted a lot of the things he did to his friends. Also, Dana didn't catch how he spoke in the past tense, saying how it "was" fun to him to deceive his friends and hurt them.

Just as Dana's facial expression and body language would lead one to believe she was about to smash the computer to a thousand pieces in a rage, her attitude shifted. Shaking her head, Dana fought back tears as she felt a lump in her throat that made it impossible to swallow, her heart feeling as if it was bruised as every time it pumped blood through her veins it hurt. Slowly, tears streaked her face as she stared into Logan's eyes on the computer screen, not hearing a word he was now saying.

"Logan, how could you? This whole thing…you never meant any of it…you told me you loved me…and I almost told you it back, and meant it."

Jumping up from the computer desk, not even bothering to pause the recording of Logan, or turn off the computer screen, Dana sprinted for the door. After the loud echoing of the door slamming rattled through the empty room, only Logan's voice could be heard.

"But things change, people change, you grow more mature and realize what you were doing was stupid. You find more important things; true friendship, happiness, …love. So, what would I tell…to whoever is listening to this right now in Mr. Bender's class,"

Logan paused to laugh again, quickly saying, "Sup, Mr. Bender?" into the camera. Just as quickly, Logan regained his serious tone and continued.

"I …would say, don't do what I did. Definitely, don't do what I did…you may not be as lucky as me. You might burn a bridge and regret it forever, wondering what if for the rest of your life."

Logan smiled at the camera, layers of seriousness and emotions easily seen through it as his image on the computer screen reached down to where the camcorder was on the desk, the image of him once again freezing in place shortly after.


End file.
